


make my day !

by raykay



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, Theme park date, but also they r just in love who can blame them, but they're also together, dumb gfs, dumb lesbians, they go to azunaland, they split up some, well not rlly but u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: a double date at the amusement park !
Relationships: Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	make my day !

**Author's Note:**

> literally don't know what this is but i hope u like it. getting addicted to writing nijigasaki ships !

The double date was Ai's idea. How could it not be? Kasumi would have never suggested a theme park as the location. There was nothing romantic about the smell of fried food that was dyed all sorts of colors. None of that could be good for anyone. Eating a bright blue clump of soft sugar. It wasn't going to stop her from having just a bite though. The tantalizing scents that came from every stand were hard to ignore. And with Shizuku talking about how the only time she'd ever attended a theme park was when AZUNA had done their Azunaland shoot. She'd enjoyed it, but the way Shizuku described it was so... Odd. Kasumi liked listening to Shizuku talk about normal things. She made them sound so dramatic. It had to be the drama club in her. Kasumi didn't think there was anything dramatic about a theme park. There were roller coasters, unhealthy food, kids who threw up on rides. She didn't think any of that was enough to recite a monologue over.  
Well, maybe Shizuku was just concerned about the heart diseases people could contract by eating all of the greasy food at the theme park. That was definitely a valid concern in her eyes. Kasumi knew she wouldn't get those. Though she indulged in the overly oily foods, she didn't only eat those. It was... A treat. Yeah! This was a date so she could indulge a little differently than she normally would. She and Shizuku were walking off of the bus and onto the sidewalk in front of the amusement park. They stood outside until they saw Rina and Ai on the sidewalk as well. The tall blonde waved towards the others. 

"Kasumi, Shizuku! Over here!" She ran over, Rina being almost dragged behind by Ai.  
"Ai, Rina!" Shizuku waved, a warm smile on her face.

The girls turned to face the park, looking up at the towering roller coasters and large signs within the park. Rina blinked, sighing. "It's huge," she said after a moment. "I hope we don't get lost inside."  
"Ah, don't worry Rinari! As long as we stick together we'll be fine. I'll have you know, Ai'm a bit of a theme park expert. I've been here plenty of times, but it's so much more fun with a group. I won't let you get lost." She grinned down at her girlfriend, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. After a moment, Rina raised her board to her face.  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
"That's the spirit!" Ai turned to Shizuku and Kasumi. "You two ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Shizuku grinned.  
Kasumi nodded her agreement. "What Shizuko said!"

With that, the group charged into the park. Ai was yammering on about all the food wanted to eat. "The food here is great. I love all the cotton candy, I came here with Emma once and she ate so much. It's dyed to look like a rainbow."  
Rina switched her boards, looking surprised. "Rainbow?" It was apparently enough to intrigue her as well. "I want some of that."  
So did Kasumi, but she wasn't going to eat any of that yet. It was much too early. Kasumi couldn't help but voice her own wants, although she knew if she ate too much she'd get sick. "Just don't eat too much before the roller coasters," she piped up. Ai blinked. "I don't need you throwing up over cute little Kasumin or Rina. Or Shizuko, but I think she'd be pretty nice about it."  
Embarrassed, Ai chuckled. "No of course not. We'll do all the eating after the rides. Now, what do you want to go on first?"

They all had different interests. Rina wanted to go on one of the interactive rides that required the riders to attack aliens outside of the ride to progress. Ai wanted to do the bumper cars and race cars. She kept saying how she would beat anyone who thought they drove a faster car than her. "You won't stand a chance against me!"  
Shizuku was more interested in the roller coasters. She said she'd been on her first one when she'd come with Setstuna and Ayumu. It was thrilling. "You feel your heart in your chest and then everything just drops! It's the most amazing feeling in the world. I don't know how anyone could dislike a roller coaster." Kasumi nodded her silent agreement. "I want to go on the spinning cups. That's what they are here, right? Cups?" The others looked at her in surprise.  
"You _want_ to get dizzy?" Ai's confusion was evident from her tone.  
"Hey! I didn't say that your racing things were bad!"  
"Oh! I don't mean they were bad I just... They're not for me. Yeah!"  
"She's been talking about them all the way here." Shizuku chuckled softly. "I enjoy them too, if you two don't want to go on them you don't have to. We could put that near the end of the list and you two can go and get your rainbow cotton candy while me and Kasumi ride the cups."  
Ai nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me! So, what first? Except cups, we have plenty of options for a first choice."

"Well, Kasumin thinks we should do Rina's idea. I think I need to let off some steam because of all this cup ride slander." A smug grin crossed the girl's face.  
"You've gotta be kidding me. Just let it go."  
"Ai, I never forget." Kasumi's tone held a note of seriousness, then her face split into a teasing look. "Anyways, I can't let you forget either. When you see how much fun Shizuko and I have on the cups you'll be begging to join in. Now come on! Rina, Shizuko, Ai, are you fine with doing the interactive rides first?"

There were no complaints from everyone. Kasumi was sure that Ai was secretly thrilled that her girlfriend's idea had been chosen. Ai was always so supportive of Rina, in every way. It was enviable most of the time. She always so intense, in a good way. The group walked down the sidewalk towards the rides that Rina had in mind. "How about this one first?" She pointed to one that was housed in a large building. "It says here that you have to forma team of four and ride along in a cart throughout old mines. There are mummies and zombies that are out to get you, and in order to progress through the mine you need to kill the zombie and maybe collect some precious gemstones along the way." Everyone looked at Rina, who paused. "It sounds exciting if you ask me." She changed her board to something more upbeat. "And I bet it'll be a little scary too! It would be so fun!"  
The other three nodded. "Sounds good to me," said Ai. Shizuku and Kasumi both gave Rina a thumbs up. "Alright," Ai said. "Let's go kill some zombies!"

Stepping into the dark room, the girls were handed fake guns. "Please don't drop these off the edge of the ride." A woman said as she handed them the guns. Shizuku was about to ask why she thought they would do something so childish, but the woman shook her head. "Trust me. It happens." The girl simply nodded, not wanting to push aymore. The woman seemed exasperated as it was.  
"Alright Shizuko. I'm relying on you to protect me you know," Kasumi said. "I've heard these things shoot back."  
Ai blinked. "Of course they do. That's why we have these vests and censors on our cart."  
Kasumi's face went bright pink. "I know that! I was just saying it to like- to like... You know what I was trying to do! Why'd you have to ruin such a cute moment?" She groaned as Ai let out a chuckle.  
"Oh Kasumi, you're so strange sometimes."

The group had gotten settled in their cart, Rina and Ai took the front half while Shizuku and Kasumi took the back.  
"Remember, guarding the back can sometimes be harder than the front," Rina's tone was serious. "If me or Ai miss any of the zombies they'll go for you. We don't want to have to go backwards on the ride. So let's do our best to kill all the monsters and go forward!"  
Shizuku and Kasumi nodded, and the ride began.

An earsplitting screech could be heard from the cart as they got to the second level. The first had been easy, only a few zombies. The second however...  
"How are we supposed to kill them all? There's like, a million! And they're all aiming for poor little Kasumin!"  
"Kasukasu, stop worrying so much. Just aim, and shoot!" Shizuku grabbed onto the shorter girl's play gun and helped her aim it. "See? If you go for their heads they die right away, that's where the sensor is."  
"You using _that_ name is not the last thing I want to hear before some zombies eat us alive."  
"We're surrounded on all fronts Rinari. Can you see an end to the hoardes at all?"  
"Through there," Rina pointed towards one of the fake trees. "That's where they end. We just need to keep going. Kasumi, Shizuku, keep shooting. We're getting closer!"  
"Shizuko, I don't think I can do this anymore," Kasumi whined. "My gun is almost empty!" She went limp on the back of the cart for a moment.  
"The gun isn't real! You have infinite ammo. Come on Kasumi!"  
The shorter girl laughed, "I know." She sat up from her formerly limp position. "I just thought you'd appreciate my acting. Good enough to join the drama club, right? If it was a little cuter I would think about it."  
"Oh! Actually that wasn't bad, I think you'd like the drama club. You could always co-"  
"Come on you two! No time for messing around!" Ai raised her gun, shooting to more of the zombies straight in the head. "Rinari, see that diamond? Shoot it! It'll get us through here faster."  
"On it! Kasumi, look out behind you!"  
Scrambling to grab her gun, which she had let perch precariously on the edge of the cart. "Shit! I'm getting to it. Sorry Rina!" She only took Rina's comments seriously. A part of her was nervous Rina was super competitive, although there was no reason for her to think that. She just seemed to be the type who was silently competitive.

Ai's voice could be heard above the moans of exploding zombies. "Wait! I see it! The end. We're out of here girls. We did it!"  
All four of them let out a cry of relief and celebration. There were plenty of high fives passed around and cheers to be heard. "That was intense," Rina said.  
"You can say that again!" Ai stepped out of the cart as they reached the exit, wrapping an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "We did it though! Kicked their asses good."  
Kasumi nodded. "Of course, Shizuko and I used our secret weapon?"  
"We did?"  
"Yes! We combined our powers to kill every zombie we saw. You did great Shizuko." The brunette smiled at the words.  
"Thank you, so did you Kasumi. And you guys too. We all did great."

The girls laughed, only stopping when they realized they had to choose what to do next. Kasumi had come to terms with the fact that her first choice would be the final ride they did. The others' ideas would come first. "Where to next?" Ai glanced over at the others. Shizuku paused.  
"We could just go in order of who said what. Ai, didn't you suggest something after Rina? Something about racing or bumper cars?"  
"Why not both?" Rina asked. "Rina chan board: has a need for speed!"  
Ai laughed, "Sounds good to me! We can race for hours."  
Kasumi cleared her throat. "Don't forget we have other rides to go on. The park isn't open forever you know."  
"Of course," Ai said. "I just get so excited." She smiled. "Well, follow me. I'll show you to the racing track!"

The walk to the racing track took a couple of minutes. "Maybe we should've just done Shizuko's idea. At least roller coasters are all over the park, we wouldn't have to spend so much time walking." She sighed. However, there was no change in plans, and the girls made it to the race track.  
Ai had chosen an orange car, Rina a grey one, Shizuku took a pale blue one that had darker blue stripes, and Kasumi was stuck in a bright yellow one.  
"Kasumin! Your car looks like a banana," Ai chuckled. "I hope that banana boat is able to keep up with the rest of us."  
Rolling her eyes, Kasumi shook her head. "Oh you have no idea how fast this thing can go."  
The man running the track told them to wait, and then counted them down to start. Everyone revved their engines and began to start off onto the race. "Come on Kasumi! Catch up with me!" Ai laughed. She was swerving all over the track.  
Kasumi paled slightly, and when he car was close enough to Shizuku's, she shook her head. "She's a madwoman!" She yelled over the sound of the engines. Shizuku nodded in agreement.  
"Remind me to never ride in a car with her!"  
The two shared a glance that was a moment too long. Their cars started to head towards each other, causing Kasumi to swerve as well. "Sorry!" She called out.

Once they got off, Kasumi's legs felt like jelly. "I lost track of how many times we went around," she mumbled. Her hands were pressed against teh side of her head to steady herself. Ai chuckled.  
"You lost _track_ of how many times you went around the track?" She laughed again. "Brilliant!"  
Rina nodded, "It was pretty funny."

"I know," Kasumi said. "Kasumin is a flexible idol. She's cute _and_ funny!"  
Shizuku laughed, "Alright. I believe it's my turn to pick what we do now. We should try some of the roller coasters out!"  
"You're right Shizuko. Which one do you want to go to first?"  
"Well, I know that when I came here with Ayumu and Setsuna we went on this one. It was huge. I can't remember the name But it goes upside down and your legs dangle off of the edge."  
"I'm so hungry..."  
"Ai, please just wait. If you end up puking on the ride, Kasumin will never forgive you." Kasumi gave the other an exasperated smile. "Just. Wait."  
Placing a hand on the back of ehr neck, Ai chuckled. "Ah, of course. I was only joking, I'll be fine waiting until after the rides. Anyways, I'm not going on the cups so this is the last thing for me."  
Rina nodded. "Then we can eat the rainbow cotton candy."

"Uh huh. I can see it now..."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Enough of your food talk. We have to go on the roller coasters."

Shizuku led the way towards some of the roller coasters that were towering in the distance. As they stood in line, Kasumi started to talk about how she'd never been scared by a roller coaster before. "I'm surprised you've been on roller coasters before. It feels like this is the first time you've been able to meet the height requirement."  
Kasumi's eyes narrowed at her girlfriend's joke. "Right. Because _i'm_ the shortest one here."  
The two glanced over at Rina, who stared in near silence. Then she raised an excited board. "Let's get on the ride! It looks so... New!"  
It turned out that the ride was new, one Kasumi had never been on before. When the floor dropped out from under them and her legs dangled in the open air, she let out a screech. It was horrifying to her, something she hadn't expected to happen at all.  
The whole ride was like that, going upside down and right side up and all around. It was horrifying.  
"I don't know how anyone could like that!" She cried out. "The floor just dropped out from under us. And it was gone! I thought I was going to fall to my death."  
Shizuku laughed. "Come on now Kasumi. It was fun, you said you liked roller coasters."  
"I do but that! That was not a good roller coaster."

Ai laughed as well, "I think it was fun. But not my favorite."

The girls went through plenty of roller coasters in the next forty minutes. The lines were short and the rides were... Also short actually. They all seemed to breeze by and it was definitely the highlight of Shizuku's day. The best part was when it was over though, because finally, it was Kasumin's time to shine.  
"Now now Shizuko, it's time for us to go to the cups."  
"And time for us to finally get that rainbow cotton candy Rinari!"

The group agreed to meet back at the cups in thirty minutes. Obviously Kasumi didn't plan to stay on the cups with Shizuku for thirty minutes, but she just wanted to do something else. Reaching the cups, she and Shizuku chose one that was pink and purple. "Come on Shizuko, let me have control of this one."  
Shizuku's hands lifted up off of the wheel and allowed Kasumi to take control. "Alright, I'm trusting you not to have me vomiting."  
"Trust me, nothing's gonna go wrong with me in control."  
The two girls were seated across from each other, gently twisting the wheel just to get them spinning a bit. But it was nothing intense. "Did you do this when you came with the others?"  
"Well, not really. I wanted to, but everyone else wasn't a fan. I guess they just can't handle it."  
Kasumi grinned. "Well, don't worry. If you can handle those loopy roller coasters you can handle this." She lightly spun the wheel, sending them into a slow spinning state. Then she spun it again, harder. They were spinning faster now, but nothing uncontrollable.  
"This is actually pretty nice!"  
"I know, right? They don't know what they're missing out on."  
Shizuku nodded.

They stayed on the cups for a little while, and then went to join Ai and Rina to go and eat. The other two were eating plenty of rainbow cotton candy. Kasumi eyed it, taking one piece off of the candy cloud and letting it dissolve on her tongue.   
"We've gotta do this again," Ai said, grinning.   
"Definitely," Shizuku said.  
"Well, if you ask Kasumin, we should do this with everyone in the idol club. Then we can show them how well we know the park!"  
"Yeah."  
The four smiled, looking at each other. It had been a great day, and with a few hours left before closing time, they were going to continue to make the most of it.  
"Come on! Let's go on another ride!" Ai raised her hand into the air with a grin. Despite knowing that she had eaten plenty of food, the others nodded.   
"Yeah! Let's keep going!"


End file.
